Forbidden Love
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if Bella was in love with Emmett Cullen? But then she comes back from England and finds herself falling in love with Edward Cullen. Who will she choose? Please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Loving him

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1: Loving him

Once upon a time in Forks WA. In a very large mansion. There lived a young girl. Hi I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. And my dad is Charlie Swan. Charlie's the police for the Cullen's. There where four Cullen's; Carlisle who was the best doctor in Forks. He was tall I would say about 6'1, short honey blond hair, very pail like he needed some sun. But he was so very kind. Esme his wife was just as nice. Her brown hair went past her shoulders. She was as pail as her husband. Her green eyes shown like two emeralds. She was very happy to be the wife of a great doctor. There oldest son Edward was just like his mom and dad, but could be a little moody sometimes. He was tall, bronze colored hair, eyes the color of gold. He was the kind of guy you would meet in your dreams. Emmett was the youngest of the family but you couldn't tell. He had muscles as hard as rocks. His dark hair was the color of the midnight sky. Eyes the color of a dark chocolate.

The Cullen's always had a party on the eve of every third Saturday of every month. I would watch from my bedroom window as people danced. I had a major crush on Emmett Cullen ever since I was little. I couldn't see very well from my window so I would go down to the near by tree and watch from there. As I claimed the tree to get a better look. I saw Emmett with a girl. How could he do that. Its supposed to be me and him. Well it would be if he knew I existed.

"Bella its time to come inside. Its getting late" my dad said as I continued looking at Emmett.

"Charlie- dad who is that with Emmett? After all you do know everyone in Forks" I asked coming down from the tree.

"That's Jessica" Charlie answered looking at the young girl.

"Yuck! I hate girls who go around acting like there better then everyone else" I said making a face.

"Bells you hate every girl Emmett's with" Charlie said. "Now come you have a big day ahead of you".

"I'll be in shortly dad" I answered going to look back at Emmett. Hey where did he go?

Soon I found him at the baseball field with Jessica. I can hardly say her name without making myself sick. I watched with curiosity as Emmett started talking to Jessica. I think I'm going to be sick. But before I could Emmett walked by. He turned around and spotted me just as I was about to run away.

"Oh hi Bella. I thought I heard something or someone" Emmett said going on his way.

I just stood there shocked. How could he say a thing like that. I ran to my room only to run into my dad as I tried getting to my room.

"Bells is that you?" my dad asked.

"Um yes dad its me" I said walking over to him.

"Lesson Bells I know that you like Emmett. But hopefully you going away to England to become a cook. Will get your mind off of him" Charlie said with a tone I had never head before.

"Um sure dad what ever you say" I answered running to my room.

When I got to my room I noticed all the stuff I had packed for England. As I continued looking at the stuff I began to think. Would Emmett remember who I am when I get back? Or would he just forget me all together? I sat down at my desk and berried my face in my arms and cried.

**A/N:**So what do you think? I know its short but I figured I would leave it hear just for now. And I know that your probably wondering why isn't Edward the love of her life. Don't worry he will be:) please **review** thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Chapter 2: Leaving home

**Bella's POV**.

The next morning I got up and got ready to leave for England. My dad was sad to see me go. But I told him everything was going to be fine. That he had raised me right.

"Hey Bella I have a great idea. When you get back will throw you a welcome home party" Alice said with happiness hoping up and down.

Oh how silly of me I forgot to tell you about the staff of the mansion. Alice plans things here at the mansion. For me, my dad and the rest of the staff. The Cullen's have there own planner for the grand parties.

Jasper Hale is Alice's boyfriend. He's the bar tender at those big parties. Anything that I miss by just watching from my window, Jasper tells me all about.

Jake Black parks and takes care of the Cullen's cars.

"Alice you know I'm not a big fan of parities" I said looking at her. But all I got back was a puppy dog face. When ever I get this look I usually cave. But I wasn't going to this time.

"Don't worry Bella will keep an eye on Emmett for you" Jake said with a smile. He always new what I wanted.

"Thanks" I said with a laugh they know me so well.

"Bells we need to get you to the airport" Charlie said putting my things in his truck.

After giving everyone hugs I got in the truck and headed off.

**Forks Airport**

I had 10 minuets till my flight left for England.

"Bells have a good time. Make this a good trip you might not get another one like this" Charlie said as he walked me to the gate.

"Don't worry dad I will have an amazing trip" I said with a smile. "You and mom didn't raise a quieter"

"I know we didn't. Your mom would be so prod of you" my dad said.

It looked like tears where forming in his eyes. I don't really blame him I'm his only daughter who will be gone for two years. Moments later the intercom came on saying my flight was about to leave.

"Don't forget to right" Charlie said giving me a hug.

"I won't dad. Love you" I said breaking the hug.

"Love you to kido. Now go show them what you're made of" Charlie said with a smile.

I got on the plain found my seat. Luck me I was by a window. It was about a 10-15 hour flight to England.

**Great Brittan AKA England**

I finally arrived, but to my surprise it was mid-winter. So I about froze getting off the plan. I soon had my winter coat on and was on my way to the hotel. After getting settled into my hotel room I wrote an E-mail to dad.

_Dear Dad;_

_I just got settled into my hotel room. I start classes tomorrow I'm so existed. How are things there? Still raining I bet. How's Alice and them? Oh has Emmett said anything about me yet?_

_Love Bells_

I pressed the send button not knowing what my dad would right back. I laid out my uniform for my classes then went to bed. I had a big day tomorrow. I slept well that night. I don't even think I moved. The light shown through my window. I got up took a shower and got ready for the day.

When I got to class I was surprise to only have seven people in my cooking class.

**Charlie's POV.**

I was getting my coffee ready when I saw an e-mail from Bella. "Hey everyone there's an e-mail from Bella" I said with a lowed voice.

Everyone was around the laptop in five seconds flat. I began to read the letter.

_"Dear Dad;_

_I got settled into my room. I start classes tomorrow. How are things there? Still ranging I bet-"_

Then I stopped.

"What is it does it have something to do with Emmett? Does it, does it"? Alice asked existed very existed.

"Alice if you would stay quit then he could tell us" Jasper said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"She's asking if he's said anything about her" I finished putting my elbows on the table.

"Oh what are you going to tell her?" Alice asked.

I didn't know I just started typing.

**Bella POV.**

The cook introduced himself. Then we started are first lab…boiling water. Give me a break that's easy as pie. I had my water boiled in five minuets so I thought.

"What's that smell?" the cook asked looking at the seven of us. "Bella you scorched the water".

My face turned a beat read. I was so embraced. After that embracing moment I went back to my room. As soon as I took my coat off I saw I had an unread message I clicked. Oh it was from my dad.

Dear Bells;

It's so good to hear that you're got there okay. Things are going well here. It has rained only once since you left. Hard to believe hu. Emmett's been very busy. He hasn't had a chance to say anything. Don't worry I'm sure he will. Have fun and make the best of it. I love you very much.

Love

Dad

It was good to hear that things where going great there. But the bad part was Emmett hasn't said a word about me. I turned off my laptop and went to bed. The bad thing was classes here are all day. I put my PJS on and went to bed. I only had to spend two years here then I could go back to Forks.

**A/N**: Sorry its a short chapter. Its just for some reason I couldn't get this chapter any longer. I could have but that would have ment cutting into the next chapter. Good, Bad? Please **review** thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3:Cakes

Chapter 3: Cakes

The next day was a very gloomy and rainy one. I got dressed put my rain coat on and left for class. Today was going to be a great day I could just fill it. In class we where making home made cakes. This I knew I was good at. I had made many cakes for dad when I was younger.

We where allowed to make any cake we wished. I decided to make a two layer chocolate cake. The center was made up of homemade strawberry icing, with the outside being a darker strawberry icing. This was one of my better cakes I just knew that the chef would love it. I put it on the table to be judged. As I stood there waiting to see how I did, I looked around to see everyone else's cakes. They where really good, one was in the shape of a castle and another was in the shape of the empire state building. Wow now that one was very good.

The others made mine look like I was just a beginner. The chef came over and looked at are cakes. As he went down the line I could tell he was pleased with them. That was a good sign then he was sure to like mine right? Yaw right! As he came to my cake his smile fell.

"This is what you have for me?" he asked looking at my cake.

"Yes sir this is it. I thought I would make one of my better cakes" I answered very carefully.

"You could have made me any kind of cake and you made me just a two layer mess" the chef said leaving the table.

What does he mean mess I worked really hard on mine. It may have not been the better of all the cakes, but it still deserved prays like the other cakes. I just sighed deeply and let my head hang in shame. I shouldn't have came here it was a big mistakes.

"Why didn't you make something else beside just a two layer cake?" someone asked.

I lifted my head to see a young man my age standing there.

"I just thought I would do this because I didn't want to over whelm or show off" I answered. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry I'm Mike Newton. I have my own little bakery in Long Island New York" he said introducing himself.

"Wow New York that's wow. I've never been to New York City before" I said as my mouth fell open. I almost forgot to introduce myself. "I'm sorry I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short" I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meat you" Mike said returning the smile. "What's wrong you look like you have something on your mind? You said you could make something better?"

"There's this boy back where I live Forks WA. And ever since I've left all I've been able to think about is him" I answered looking at Mike.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Mike asked looking at me with confusion.

"He doesn't even no I'm alive. So that is why I don't tell him. Plus he wouldn't care anyway he likes someone else anyway so why does it matter." I answered with sadness.

"If you don't tell him your going to be wishing you had" Mike said shaking his head.

I didn't say anything I just went back to my room and wrote a letter to my dad.

Dear Dad;

Today we made homemade cakes. I thought the chef would like mine. I made the two layers of the chocolate cake with the strawberry icing that you like so much. Well he didn't like it he asked why I didn't make something harder. I didn't want to because I didn't want to show off, plus I couldn't think of anything. Enough about me talking what about you how is everything? I'm sure things haven't changed that much. I mean it's only been a year and half.

Oh I also met this guy he's my age his name is Mike Newton. He's nice and all but not as nice as Emmett. Speaking of Emmett how is he doing? Goofing off I bet that's what he always does. He jokes around while his dad makes the money. I can't wait to come home half a year left thank god. I'm ready to come home to Forks.

With Love

Bella

I pressed the sent button and went and took a shower. I felt like a mess even thou all I did all day was make that good for nothing cake.

**Forks WA. Charlie's POV.**

Me and the rest of the staff were sitting around the computer as I read the letter.

"Dear Dad;

Today we made homemade cakes. I thought the chef would like mine. I made the two layers chocolate cake with the strawberry icing that you like so much. Well he didn't like it he asked why I didn't make something harder. I didn't want to because I didn't want to show off, plus I couldn't think of anything. Enough about me talking what about you how is everything? I'm sure things haven't changed that much. I mean it's only been a year and half.

Oh I also met this guy he's my age his name is Mike Newton. He's nice and all but not as nice as Emmett. Speaking of Emmett how is he doing? Goofing off I bet that's what he always does. He jokes around while his dad makes the money. I can't wait to come home half a year left thank god. I'm ready to come home to Forks."

"Poor Bella she really misses Emmett" Alice said with a sigh. She really hated it when people couldn't be happy.

"The bad thing is he doesn't even know she's alive" Jake said sitting on the hood of a car.

I gave him a look telling him to get down. He got down moments later. All of a sudden Emmett came to his car.

"What's everyone looking at? The score I got on Halo 2 I know I beat Edward by a landslide but still" Emmett said with a laugh.

"No it's an E-mail from Bella" I said showing him the E-mail.

"Oh" Emmett said going over to his car.

"But your in it" Alice said going over to him with happiness.

But Emmett didn't answer her he just got in and took off.

"I can't believe him. He doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of him" Alice said with a huff.

"Excuse me!?" Jasper said looking at Alice with his arms crossed.

"Not me Jazz Bella. Gee-whiz you can be so subspecies sometime you know that" Alice said going over to Jasper and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Sorry Alice" Jasper said returning the kiss.

"That's okay Jazzy" Alice said with a smile.

I just sighed and shut the computer and went back to my dinner.

**A/N:**Sorry its a short chapter I'm really tired right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. This one took a lot of thought. Plus I have another idea for a story. Now I have like four story ideas in progress. I just have to finish them. Anyway what did you think? Please Review thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4:AN

**A/N:** Hey Guys!! Ashlie Christine here writing 4 disneyprincess3. Her computer is currently undergoing a virus so she told me to type up this little A/N 4 ya! She will try 2 update wen she can get her comp bck up so be patient with her. I am her BFF so if u want to give her a message or something, then u can pm me on my page….ashlie Christine…n I will give her the message 4 ya! She is trying her best! Tlk 2 u all soon! Bye!

Ashlie Christine


End file.
